U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,234 to Voegele, Jr. is one of a large family of patents all directed to a panel assembly 10 as shown in FIG. 1 comprising a pair of juxtaposed panels 11, 12 each having at a mating edge thereof a respective upright joining flange 13, 14 that support a sealing cap 15. The panel assembly 10 includes a retention clip 20 that serves both to fixedly attach the panel assembly 10 to a support structure 21 by means of a bolt 22 as well as separating the mating edges of the panels so as to allow for thermal expansion. The retention clip 20 employs a first generally Z-shaped plate 25 and a second generally C-shaped shape 26 which are co-operatively mounted to define a pair of webs or uprights 27 and 27′ supported at their lower ends by a common base 29 and defining at their upper ends opposing flanges 30 and 31.
The uprights 27 and 27′ define opposing first and second surfaces that engage opposing first and second ends of a pair of first and second adjacent panels, i.e., the panels 11 and 12. Thus, the first and second ends of the adjacent panels are separated by the respective first and second surfaces 27 and 27′, which themselves define an intervening gap 32. Thermal expansion of the panels exerts pressure on the respective first and second surfaces of the upright, thereby flexing them towards each other and narrowing the gap without causing the panels to buckle.
The gap 32 between the panels is maintained by a spacer element 33, which ensures that the panels 11 and 12 do not bear tightly against the uprights 27 and 27′. The gap 32 is sufficient to allow longitudinal movement of the panels 11 and 12, such as may result from thermal expansion and contraction of the panels and the sealing cap 15, without causing significant frictional contact between the panels 11 and 12 and the uprights 27 and 27′.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,869 also to Voegele, Jr. discloses a similar retention clip but wherein the gap may be maintained by an optional fin that projects downward from the sealing cap and splays apart the uprights 27 and 27′.
The retention or fastening clips taught by Voegele, Jr. are based on two-part constructions that require aligning prior to assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,024 to Konstantin shows various retention clips formed for the most part of a single molding. Typically clip is an integral extrusion and can take on a variety of forms in each of which the clip top flange extends continuously from one side of the web to the other so as to be resistant to being bent upward on either side of the web. The clip can be extruded with thickened portions to strength and its base can be integral with the lower supporting structure.
US 2009/0049771 also to Konstantin discloses a glazing panel system with glazing panels, retention clips and/or U-shaped connectors. The retention clip may engage the glazing panels at locations lower than top ends of the upstanding seam flanges. In one embodiment, an internal U-shaped connector is positioned to engage the seam flanges while an external U-shaped connector covers the internal connector and the seam between adjacent glazing panels. The retention clips may be formed with an upper transverse portion that is movable relative to the base portion of the clip to accommodate panel expansion and contraction. Also, a thicker plate or portion may be provided at a top flange for the retention clip to provide increased resistance to uplift loads trying to bend the flange.
In use, the base of the clip is fastened usually with bolts to the purlin or rafter of the roof. The two juxtaposed panels are then assembled one on each side of the clip so as to be displaced from each other with their upwardly directed joining flanges being engaged by respective opposed flanges of the retention clip.
JPS5924060 discloses a retaining clip for retaining adjacent roof panels. The clip has a base plate having a pair of opposing flanges one of which is configured for attaching to a support structure and a top plate having a pair of opposing flanges. An upright extends between the base plate and the top plate and supports on opposing surfaces respective resilient elements that engage a pair of first and second adjacent panels, which are secured by a cap that is mounted over the retaining clip.
US 2009/0049771 discloses a panel system wherein a retention clip engages the panels at locations lower than top ends of the upstanding seam flanges.